Girl Problems
by kellyidol2000
Summary: Ron needs some advice about a ceratin girl named Hermione and Tonks actually manages to help him without tripping over anything or waking anyone up!


Girl Problems  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
Ron Weasley had a problem. Not just any problem. He had girl problems, and he had no idea what do to about it. Hermione was coming to Grimmauld Place that very afternoon and Ron had no idea what to say or do when she got there. He had thought about asking Harry, but had decided that since his relationship with Cho Chang had ended rather quickly he wouldn't know much about starting a long lasting relationship. He also thought about asking his dad, who had been married to his mum for ages, but had decided he wouldn't know the latest ways to attract girls.  
So that left asking a girl about it. He wouldn't dare ask his mum (she'd talk about it forever). Ginny was younger than him and he didn't want it to seem like he was helpless about girls (which he was). So who did that leave?  
"How do I know I even like Hermione?" he asked himself. But he knew he did and he knew everyone in Gryffindor knew too. It had started sometime in the beginning of fourth year. He had been jealous of Victor Krum, not because of his fame or his Quidditch skill, but of the fact that Hermione liked him as more than a friend. Their argument after the Yule Ball had been a real turning point in his mind. He had pondered her words "Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" for ages. When she had been attacked by that deatheater at the end of fifth year he had wondered how he would survive if she didn't. He had tried to tell her his feelings several times in hospital wing when they were alone together but never worked up the nerve. "Well I won't lose my nerve this time. I'll have had help!" he decided. Then he noticed a figure with pink hair in the backyard.  
"Tonks!" he thought, "Tonks is a girl even if she does have pink hair at the moment (he was sure she'd change it soon). I'll go ask her!" He dashed down the steps and into the garden where Tonks was throwing gnomes over the fence. "Hey Ron" she greeted him "Wanna help?" Ron answered, "I will if you'll help me with something afterwards." "Sure!" she replied always eager to help. After a while they finished the gnomes and settled under a large tree in the backyard. "So shoot. What's the deal?" Ron bit his lip. "You have to swear you won't tell a soul about this!" "No problemo Ron." "Ok, well I have this friend and he likes this girl and he's liked this girl for a long time and he's going to see this girl soon after not seeing her for a long time and he wants to impress her when he sees her." He stopped and waited for her opinion. The "I have a friend" thing always seemed to work.  
Tonks thought for a moment. She had a feeling this "friend of Ron's" was really Ron himself and the girl was Hermione. "It was always quite obvious that Ron liked Hermione and vice versa last summer" she thought, glad that Ron wanted to make a move. "Well" she said "What's this girl like?" "She's really smart, funny, caring, dependent, brave, and loyal!" This confirmed Tonks` suspicions. "Well" she said cautiously "This girl seems to be the type that likes words and not objects." "Exactly, Tonks, Exactly! She loves books!" "Well, why not suggest a poem or a letter?" Ron stopped. He wasn't good with words. "No, No Tonks my friend's horrible with words!" Tonks had to contain a laugh. "Well does this girl like him? I mean can you tell?" Ron froze. He had no idea if Hermione liked him or not. "I can't really tell. I mean boys are bad at spotting those kinds of things!" Tonks doubted this. She had a feeling Harry knew that Ron liked Hermione and vice versa and had known it for a long time without every of them telling him.  
"Well if she doesn't like flowers and you friend's bad with words he'll have to impress her with his voice." Ron wasn't sure about this. "What should he do?" "Well I'm assuming your friend can't sing?" "Right" said Ron without even thinking about it. "How about a poem?" "No" "A story?" "No" "A memory?" Ron couldn't remember any really good memories with Hermione. "No" Tonks had another idea. "Another question: Is this girl friends with this guy?" "Yes. Very good friends" Ron had never been so sure of anything in his life. "Now do you think if this girl rejected this guy it would hurt their friendship?" Ron had to think about this. He could not imagine his life without Hermione, friend or girlfriend. Sure there might be a couple of awkward days in the beginning but he felt sure they'd get over it. "No, I don't think it would ruin their friendship." "Then there's only one thing left that this guy can do." "What?" Ron asked a bit curiously. "Be himself. If this girl doesn't like him as himself you said it wouldn't ruin their friendship and if she does.." Ron filled it in for her "There could be a lifetime of happiness." "Exactly, Ron, Exactly!" "It made perfect sense!" Ron realized "Being himself was the answer and if Hermione didn't like him as himself so be it. He'd never regret not trying." "Thanks Tonks. It makes sense to me now!" he exclaimed not realizing what he had said. Just then Mrs. Weasley opened the back door and called, "Ron! Hermione's here!" Ron took off running before he lost his nerve. Tonks smiled as Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind Ron. Just then there was a rustling and Harry Potter jumped out of the tree and landed next to Tonks. He had heard the whole conversation. He had been up in the tree trying to write a love letter to a certain redheaded Weasley girl, not being very successful. "Thanks, Tonks!" he exclaimed, "Maybe now they'll get together. It's been so annoying watching them stare at each other in the library when the other has their head bent!" Tonks laughed and then noticed the notebook Harry was holding. "What's that?" "Just a letter, nothing special." Tonks grinned and said "I happen to have tons of advice on writing love letters." Harry stared at her for a moment and then the two of them sat under the tree and together wrote a love letter to a certain Ginny Weasley. 


End file.
